


Ditched

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: On a dangerous hunt Sam decides he can protect you by going it alone. You decide to prove him wrong.





	Ditched

Author: khorybannefin

Pairing: Sam + reader

Words: 2041

Summary: Sam and reader are in a relationship and are on a hunt together. Sam is still protective and decides to leave reader behind.

 

You'd been on this hunt for a few days. It had taken awhile for you to narrow down the source of the murders to the old Bedlam hospital. Bedlam wasn't it's original name. It was it's common name now because of how noisy it was. The multitude of ghosts in residence were very physically active. They moaned, screamed, moved furniture and threw things. It was dangerous to be in there. You and Sam had tried it and had quickly decided that it wasn't worth messing with if you didn't have to.

Your research into the hospital led you to an orderly with a particular stalk and kill pattern. Dead girls had been turning up with his MO and no one could figure out how. The orderly had lived in town, supposedly died in his home. Because of the scandal surrounding the murders the house had been vacant for the last sixty years. You and Sam had investigated the house and come up with nothing. Still, you salted and burned the bones early that evening and called it good.

You'd headed to bed early, the both of you planning to leave in the morning. Sam was still up on the laptop but he promised bed come to bed soon. Four hours later you woke up alone in the motel room, the laptop the only light. You flicked a lamp on, jumping out of bed, immediately worried. Going to the laptop your suspicions were confirmed.

The orderly had performed all of his murders based out of the hospital, not out of the house. Even though he'd died there it wasn't where his soul had found a home. The news reports said the murder weapons, a particular set of antique leather working hand tools, had never been found. As you clicked through all of this new research you finally hit a modern news page. Another "copycat" killing had been found AFTER you'd burned the orderlies bones. Which meant a cursed object held his soul. It was probably the tools and they were probably hidden in Bedlam.

You looked around the room. Sam's bag of gear was gone. A quick glance outside showed the car missing too. You slammed your hand against the door frame. That pig headed idiot! He probably thought he was protecting you by going without you. It wasn't the first time, but by God it was going to be the last! There was no way he was taking on Bedlam alone!

You dressed in a hurry and called a cab, tossing your bag of gear in the back seat with you when you got in. The cabbies eyes widened as you told him where you were going at midnight thirty, but not nearly as much as when he got there and heard muffled gunfire coming from inside. You handed him his fare and an extra hundred.

"You hear nothing. You see nothing. Neither of us were ever here tonight." The man nodded, grateful to have a reason to leave.

You strode up the drive, passing your car as you approached the entrance. The gunfire was less from the second floor of the five story building. Either the ghosts were less concentrated there or they'd learned he was dangerous by now. Those were the scary ghosts, the ones who could still think, who weren't just echoes.

You stopped outside and dug in your bag. In one pocket you stuffed a bottle of lighter fluid. The lighter went in the other pocket. You hooked a crowbar through the hammer loop on your carpenter jeans and picked up the sawed off loaded with rock salt. You pumped a round into the chamber and went in.

You caught up to Sam in record time, the ghosts not messing with you as they had with him. Your look said it all as you rounded a corner and you both drew down on each other before recognition hit. He didn't even have the grace to look apologetic. 

The next half hour was eventful as you located the murder weapons, having to fight off the orderlies ghost while also trying to burn the moldy old things. Finally it was done and the sick bastard screamed his last. You were silent all the way back to the motel but you knew Sam could tell you were fuming. The second the door closed both your bags hit the floor and you lit into him.

"You little shit!" you yelled. "How many times have i fucking told you I'm not some delicate little princess who needs protecting from the monsters huh? How many times? You could have gotten yourself killed! You are not better at this alone Sam. Don't pretend you are." You were so angry you were heaving, but you'd gotten Sam's blood up too. His hands kept fisting at his side's and his nostrils flared as he breathed.

"I am better alone! I was doing this alone long before i met you. You're a weakness. I'm better trained and more experienced. I'm faster and a lot stronger than you are. If i can take you then how much worse are the monsters!"

"I've proved time and again i can hold my own and you still won't give me any credit. Well fine. Take me then Winchester. We'll see who goes down first!"

Sam stared for a second,shocked at the challenge, then his eyes narrowed. Fine, if this was the game then he was going to prove his point decisively. He moved toward you quickly, not charging but a lot more swiftly than his large frame would suggest. He had a lot of reach, being so tall, and he whipped out a hand to grab at you. 

You saw his move coming, the look in his eye, and knew this had been a bad idea. The room was too confined for this. He came at you, reaching out and you went low, speeding into him ,getting too close too fast for him to react. You spun and got the back of his knee,but it wasn't enough to send him to the floor. He spun faster than you expected and caught a giant handful of your clothes. Then you were stuck, the hard line of his body pinning you to the wall as he snarled in your face.

"You're dead," he growled. "I win." 

He was breathing hard, his chest heaving against yours, and his eyes had gone dark. They flicked down to your mouth as you wet your lips with your tongue and that's all it took. He dove on your mouth, immediately bruising it in a forceful, savage kiss that was almost more teeth than anything else. This wasn't a kiss of love but about want and ownership. He'd won and now he was taking his prize.

A hand twisted painfully in your hair and pulled hard until you bared your throat to him. He bit your neck and you cried out, but you weren't letting him off so easy.

"Ooh for fucks sake Sam," you groaned as his other hand plunged under your shirt, his hot skin finding yours. He undid the hooks on your bra and cupped a wanting breast.

"This is not how you win this argument!" 

He laughed low against the side of your neck. He popped the buttons on your jeans and shoved them down your legs. Strong fingers found the leg of your panties and simply ripped the fabric and elastic apart, shredding them to a useless mess. He licked his way up your throat and his hot breath tickled your ear. His voice was husky when he spoke.

"Oh yes it is."

His fingers drove deep between your thighs, finding that waiting wetness and drawing it up to tease your already swollen bud. His mouth came down on your bruised lips, swallowing your desperate cries as he pushed two fingers inside you and began to stroke you the way he knew would drive you crazy. You writhed in his arms, moaning into his kisses.

Not content to be the only one so abused your own hands pulled the hem of his t-shirt up until you could get your hands on bare skin. God he felt good! His skin was soft over the solid muscle of him and just the right amount of masculine chest hair. Your fingertips found his nipples and tugged and teased them mercilessly until you weren't the only one making noise. He broke the kiss with a groan.

"Fuck Y/N I've got to have you. I promise I'll make the next one slow but you're so ready."

"Yes, God Sam i just want to feel you."

Your hands went for his belt but you spent too much time fumbling it in your enthusiasm. Sam groaned in frustration, opening His own pants and shoving them down to His knees and freeing his painfully hard member from the denim. You never tired of him. Gloriously long and thick as you wrapped your hand around him and stroked a few times. 

"Fuuuuuck," he drew the word out in a moan until he snatched Your hand off of him. He ripped Your shirt and bra the rest of the way off, sucking and biting at Your nipples before spinning you around against the wall. He shoved Your pants the rest of the way down and then pulled Your hips to him.

You braced your hands against the wall as this golden god of a man stroked His cock through Your wetness. With one hand on Your hip he guided himself, pressing himself against Your tight opening, made even tighter because of the position. Slowly you opened to him, groans and quiet curses filling the air as His hips worked His way into you. Finally His fingers dug into both hips as he ground His pelvis against the curve of Your ass, throbbing member shoved as deep as it would go.

"So fucking tight," he groaned as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed hard back in. You cried out in pleasure, Your walls pulsing around him. He leaned over Your back and growled in Your ear.

"MINE."

He wasn't slow. He wasn't gentle. This wasn't about romance but about taking ownership. Sam had won and you were his so now he was taking you. And fuck all if that wasn't doing it for you. Sam pounded into Your body and you clawed at the wall, angling Your hips back so he could go deeper. He held Your hip with one hand and used the other wide palm to fondle Your breasts, squeezing and pinching enough to bruise. You didn't care. You we're crying out for him, begging him not to stop as the orgasm built in you.

Sam reached down and grabbed you by the back of the thighs. He lifted you off the floor without any strain,spreading you open wide. He bounced you against him, plunging deeper and harder, and your cries only got louder until he brought you screaming and clawing against the wall. His thrusts got faster, driving Your orgasm higher until you were twitching  
And nearly crazy. Just as you hit the end of your high he found his, grabbing you so tight you knew he'd leave handprints on your pale skin. He drove hard again and again until you could feel him throb hot inside you as he let go, grinding himself against Your ass. He'd called you his and he'd just claimed you in the most basic and male way possible. You loved it. 

Slowly he set you down, both of you making small noises as he slipped from you. You could feel him begin to run down your thighs as he lifted you up and laid you on the bed. He stepped out of the rest of his clothes and joined you, pulling the covers over you both. You snuggled in against his chest,feeling boneless. He sighed.

"So I'm thinking late checkout and maybe waffles?"

"Mmm," you responded. "That sounds perfect. Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"You did promise me a slow one…"


End file.
